1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a shunt resistance type current sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a shunt resistance type current sensor in which current to be measured flows into a shunt resistor having a known resistance value in order to detect a pulse current, a large AC current or the like, and a voltage drop generated across the shunt resistor is detected, thereby measuring a magnitude of the current to be measured. For example, in a vehicle such as an automobile, a metal piece called a bus bar is sometimes used for power distribution, and a part of the bus bar corresponding to a current path is utilized as a shunt resistor. A circuit board is disposed so as to oppose the bus bar. In order to detect a magnitude of the current to be measured flowing through the bus bar, the circuit board mounts a voltage detection IC for detecting a magnitude of voltage applied to the shunt resistor.
A patent literature 1 discloses a current sensor which is configured to include a bus bar interposed in a current path acting as a measuring subject, and a circuit board in which a circuit for current measurement is incorporated, and to utilize pin-like members as connection terminals between the bus bar and the circuit board. In this current sensor, the pin-like member is erected on the circuit board and a tip side of the connection terminal penetrates the circuit board, and thus the bus bar and the circuit board are electrically and mechanically connected.
On the other hand, as the method according to the patent literature 1 uses the pin-like members provided separately, this method may result in cost-up and increase of the number of assembling processes. Thus, a method of integrally forming the connection terminals themselves with the bus bar is also considered.
The patent literature 1 is JP-A-2005-188973.